Aimless
by yaba
Summary: (FlackDanny) "Do you know why I became a cop?"...It figures, it's always the great ones that lose something.
1. Part 1: Coffee and Cigarettes

_Aimless_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Danny/Flack

* * *

Part 1: Coffee and Cigarettes

Over a cup of coffee and a pack of Kools, we were discussing the latest case when Flack leaned against the plastic of his chair, and looked out over the balcony, aimlessly staring at the rain, he said, "Do you ever have the feeling that all this that we do, all the people that we save and all the people we cant are just a meaningless design by God to punish us?"

I was very much overtaken by his sudden display of honesty; we'd been talking without purpose for the passed three hours, torturous circles made by tongue in the hopes of finding some sort of means to our conversation, and suddenly this beautiful blue-eyed brunette shocks me. His speech so effortless, as if he's been hiding this question in the back of his mind, and loved torturing me, trying to get me to open up.

I light another cigarette, the menthol flavor coating my taste buds. I take a strong puff and ponder on his question. He doesn't seem too anxious for an answer his eyes watching the rain, his strong arms moving lazily around the table, searching for the ashtray, not tearing his gaze away from the weather.

"You know why I became a cop?"

I shake my head fervently, as if the vigor of my actions will foreshadow the answer, and he laughs at my eagerness. At times in his presence I feel like a child, and then he looks at me with a smoldering cobalt gaze and I'm rejuvenated with a feeling of anxiety and urgency for touch.

"A girl I loved a long, long, long time ago died because the cops that took an oath to protect our small town overlooked a drunk driver, and my girl was caught in the cross fire. I vowed never to let that happen to anyone."

I smile to myself, having anticipated such an answer, it seems it's the great investigators in our community that have lost something in the past.

I look at him, this time his eyes are cast down; he's searching for acceptance for his admission so I reply,

"I can't say I lament what happened to her after all you wouldn't be here sitting with me on my balcony if she were alive, would you?"

Flack doesn't say anything, at least not at first anyway, he's all pensive, eyebrows furrowed and that lovely mouth of his in a pursed expression. I lean across the table, running my finger across his cheek.

"You aren't entirely conscious." He said, referring to my cold remark about his dead girlfriend, but I don't care, I want him so bad right now the tightening feeling inside me is overpowering all my human senses, and reflexes, because suddenly, I am being pulled up and my cigarette stubbed out.

"Flack, what are you doing?" I ask, thrilled but at the same time terrified of being controlled by this man.

"You want me, I can see it, so here-…" He stands in the middle of the living room, his breath smells of cheap coffee bean and his hair reeks of cigarettes, "I'm ready for you." He says in the most vulnerable voice, and though I realize he isn't in a state of mind to be fucked senselessly, I bite at his lower lip in unabashed hunger. My senses overpowered as my tongue caresses his, my hands frantically undressing him, and I know I just fucked up the best thing that's ever happened to me.

TBC…


	2. Part 2: Heaven and Hell

_Aimless_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Danny/Flack

* * *

Part 2: Heaven and Hell

I was really quiet as he slowly began to stir. It wasn't as if I could pretend to hide when he woke up, but my body stilled by itself, frozen in time, waiting for attack or recognition from the warmth exuding from his frame. He was on his stomach, luxuriously spread over the bed, limbs nude and barely covered by the dark blue sheets. I stared him down and then rolled over searching for my boxers, my mission proved successful but as soon as I rose from the bed, his hand grasped my wrist. My body froze again.

"Don't leave."

I turned around, looking lost and very much disoriented. I figured he wouldn't want to speak to me ever again aside from necessary work dialogue. Goose bumps spread through my body as his hand traveled to my back, fingertips lightly caressing my feverish skin, I thought twice of recoiling, however it felt too good to fall away from responsibility and repercussion and just let his hands lull me into another mind numbing orgasm.

"I thought you'd be strangling me by now."

I admitted, and finally decided to turn around, facing the gorgeous blue-eyed seducer with much anxiety and slowly disintegrating willpower. His hand messages my collarbone, slowly making its way down to my chest, caressing with softness and deliberation.

Flack smiled, his eyes deepening and lashes protecting their mischief. His fingers circled my nipple and I leaned in, the touch so feather light I thought I was imagining such a good morning. He lulled me perfectly back to bed, his other hand emerging from under the midnight canopy and going back down again, circling my happy trail.

"How could I possibly let you go?" He asked seductively, but I could no longer be attached to this reality, my mind had slipped away into an abyss of passion and at the same time distraught, because I knew his words were empty, spur of the moment, and lust filled.

I closed my eyes, allowing him to take control of my body completely. My spirit seemed to agree with my physical state, and though I cannot describe the things I was feeling at that moment, passion and love could only be the tip of the iceberg. It was then that I realized how deep I'd fallen and how mindless I have been. Flack might have painted on a picture of perfection and toughness. His passion for the right of law was always with him, and yet I knew that he was a greater manipulator than I could ever be or anyone for that matter.

His magnetic cobalt gaze, paired with that lithe but masculine body, and the intelligence hidden behind his actions were all indicators of the kind of man he was and the kind of pain he can inflict on me, and even as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear I knew eventually he'd be the wounded one again and I would have to be the guilt ridden participator.

Sometime later when a couple rain clouds gave up and the sun poked through the horizon of New York City I left my bed and walked into the kitchen. It was 7 in the morning, I changed the filter in my coffee machine and settled on waiting a couple minutes for a cup of heaven, rather than succumbing to my need for shut eye and retrieving to my simultaneous heaven and hell.

No farther had my thoughts gone, was I interrupted,

"We have work today." His lean body sliding against the doorframe, his tussled dark hair and three days worth of stubble all left me slightly weaker than when I first entered the kitchen half rested.

"Wanna play hooky?"

I let myself believe for a second that I either one of us-workaholics-could allow ourselves the luxury of blowing away a day of responsibility for another round of meaningless sex.

"As appealing as it sounds, I'll have to take a rain check." I leaned up to get another mug out of the cupboard, and felt his hand suddenly on my hip, in a possessive way almost.

"A rain check would be actually doing it some other time. Just admit you have a problem and we'll try to work through it together."

I stopped preparing coffee for a moment, feeling extremely lightheaded from the last word he spoke.

**_Together._**

Ah, what a crock of shit.

TBC…


	3. Part 3: It's Like Rain

_Aimless_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Danny/Flack

A/N: Thanks to those who review.

* * *

Part 3: It's Like Rain

I had buttoned up a freshly starched dress shirt when two lithe hands slid around my shoulders and across my collarbone. I looked into the mirror in front of me and saw big blue eyes, an enigmatic gaze drawing me in once again. Seductive and pardon me for being redundant, but damn sexy. Our eyes connected and he held my gaze, captivated me until his hands slid the shirt off my back, tracing every muscle in my body, every freckle on my skin with such diligence and care that my chest tightened unexpectedly with appreciation.

"At this rate we'll never get to work, much less on time." I moaned as he kissed my shoulder and then ascended to my neck, licking a trail of skin so deliciously I couldn't prevent a spark of hunger in my own gaze. Our eyes remained in tact with one another.

He smiled, somewhat mischievously, "I doubt you wanted to go to work anyway."

I had to agree, the idea of spending a day lounging in bed besides this man was extremely arousing, both mentally and physically, however it seemed uncanny that I would actually follow through with slacking off. It was just not something in my character. I was the predictable Danny, the guy you could rely on, allowed a screw up once in a while, but only due to my horrendous temper, not based on my sexual appetite.

I closed my eyes, trying to escape at that moment the repercussions of what I was doing, and trying to focus on the image of my lover, devouring my body completely. I hadn't realized that by the time I opened my eyes again, I was pushed against the soft confines of my bed, and Flack kissing a feather like trail down my stomach.

He never says much in the heat of passion but suddenly, right as he was about to get me off, he suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes, gazing deeper and deeper, more intently, as if there is an inch of depth within my mind that hasn't been explored as if he hadn't invaded every fiber of my being already.

"What're you thinking?" I asked, propping myself on my elbow as he slid up against, subtly reminding me that he wasn't finished, merely taking a break as he pulled the comforter over our bodies.

He smirked and settled his cheek against my shoulder, holding me closer, I felt somehow protected, something I hadn't felt in a while. It was a new experience for me to be cared for, to be so easily relinquished when I had thought he'd never forgive if I ever took advantage of him.

Which I did, and he gladly reciprocated. I still couldn't get out of my mind the previous day when he had arrived to my doorstep with a pack of cigarettes and asking me for a cup of coffee.

I looked at him, slightly dumbfounded; we were only friends at opportune times, never when the other was suffering.

I realized that perhaps he'd taken this step in our friendship for a reason, and yet I couldn't piece the puzzle together, how was it that he'd chosen me to pour his heart out to, why me?

"Stop thinking about why I came over last night." He said sternly, even though his voice was nurturing and his hand slid possessively to my hip again, tracing skin with his finger, ticklish as I was, the only emotion I could experience right now was lust.

"Why shouldn't I wonder?" I leaned against his chest, feeling safe and warm, completely out my masculine element.

"Because…" He sought out my lips, as if trying to silence my curiosity with a kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth expertly and very impetuously, he slid the length of his body against mind and I felt a trail of goose bumps rush down my spine.

I could no longer think about any of the practical reasons as to why I shouldn't let him do this to me, or why I shouldn't let him get away with seducing me away from an answer, however it all went out the window has his hand left my hip and slid further down, wrapping around me and making me jerk with movements of pleasure. It was unbelievable, how arousing just his simple hand gesture could be, and how his impish smile could provoke me to forget about everything except his lips, his hands and his eyes.

His name escaped my lips and I could hear his chuckle as if it were miles away when in fact our lips were two centimeters away from each other. It was then on the brink of an umpteenth orgasm that I realized when he came into my apartment last night, he came with an agenda.

As swift and untraceable as rain he seduced me into seducing him and kissed away my regret, and now he claimed me as his lover, and forbid to think of my insecurities.

How ironic was that?

TBC…


	4. Part 4: We're Off To See The Wizard

_Aimless_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Danny/Flack

A/N: Thanks to those who review.

* * *

Part 4: We're Off To See The Wizard

We were in a state of sated sleep when my cell phone rang. It was 2 pm and it was no doubt either Mac or Stella ready to bitch us out for playing hooky.

"Messer."

"Bonasera. Now that we got the introductions out of the way, where the fuck are you?"

"Home. I don't feel very good today." I did a weak imitation of a cough, which earned me a teasing glance from my sleepy partner. He was spread over the bed opulently, wrapping his limbs seductively around mine, trying to distract me from my ever so pleasing conversation with Stella.

"You better be fucking sporting a fever and whooping cough because we have three cases, Flack is also MIA and one of the cases is a triple homicide."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that not only was Stella frustrated but she was slightly skeptic about my excuse. I coughed again for good measure, and Flack laughed at me openly this time, I swatted his arm.

"Look Stella, I wish I could come in today, but I'm just not feeling up to it." Flack began to trace invisible circles on my arm, making it slightly harder for me to concentrate on the verbal badgering I was receiving.

"Not feeling up to it?" Stella's normally cool voice turned hotter.

I immediately realized I was in the doghouse, there was just no getting around a stubborn angry Greek woman. I could just visualize her eyes narrowing at my audacity and her knuckles growing tighter around the Motorola. Yet, I was at least 20 minutes away from her, in my apartment, in my bed, getting groped by enigma personified, and I couldn't give a fuck less if Stella murdered me when I got to work.

Flack wrapped his arm around my stomach, teasing my navel playfully and descending, "Follow the brunette happy trail, follow the brunette happy trail…" Flack whispered in my ear, sending jolts of electricity down my spine. His movements rejuvenated me to the point that I almost hung up the phone.

"Aye, Stel, I gotta go, I'll work overtime later, I can't even get out of bed right now." I really wasn't lying; wild horses couldn't drag me out of Flack's arms at this point, not that I really minded him being here. There was a moment of silence over the telephone; I think Stella was contemplating the situation.

Poor Aid, she'd probably be pulling a double shift due to lack of staff, and yet I couldn't care less as Flack's fingertips grazed sensitive skin, and his lips kissed my shoulder, "Hang up." He whined uncharacteristically, and even then his deep voice, probably an octave lower than any man's made it sound sexy, "I'll make it worth your while." He crooned, playfully insinuating a midday rendezvous.

"Okay, I'll call to check on you later on, feel better."

Click.

I didn't even have time to say good-bye before Flack's lips settled against mine.

"You have no idea how disillusioned I am about Wizard of Oz now." I referred to his earlier comment on my happy trail.

His body settled pleasantly against mine, making me forget about Aiden, and Stella, and my 'fever'.

He left a trail of hot dry kisses down my torso, "I can definitely say we're not in Kansas any more." He winked before disappearing behind the midnight blue sheet.

TBC…


End file.
